The use of an HIV immuneglobulin (HIVIG) in the prevention of infection in chimpanzees was investigated. In previous experiments, no protection was observed when relatively high challenge doses were used. In the present study, HIVIG protected against a challenge dose (10 CID50) ten-fold lower than that used previously. The protected animal remained free of HIV infection as determined by co-culture and by PCR, and did not mount a primary immune response detectable by ELISA and neutralization assays.